1. Field
The following description relates to a semantic labeling technology that construes a position of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device such as, a smartphone, may be used in combination with a location tracking technology using a Global Positioning System (GPS) and a cell identification (ID) number to detect a physical location of a user. Based on such a location tracking technology, a location-based service (LBS) estimates and provides a service that the user is likely to need based on the location of the user and a specific location and provides the service. The LBS intelligently provides the user at a specific location personalized services, such as a personalized advertisement, personalized information, and a personalized device control. In order to achieve the personalization of the LBS, a semantic label associated with the user at a specific location is required to be defined in advance. The semantic label is information indicating that the specific location has significance to the user, such as, home, a school, a workplace, and a place for meeting. For example, a location of random geographical coordinates is, on one hand, a school to one user, but on the other hand, a workplace to another user.
Conventionally, the semantic label of a specific location is defined in advance in a manner designated by a user or a service provider. However, pre-defining the semantic label of the specific location has a disadvantage in not providing the LBS that is properly personalized. Also, because the user generally visits many places, a semantic labeling task of a method where the user manually sets the significance for all the places one by one may be annoying and inconvenient to the user.